The Lead Up
by Deanieboy
Summary: This is a BRITTANA FanFiction. Santana is at home watching TV when she is scared by some small knocks on her front door. Britney just needs a shoulder to cry on but what happens when she tell Santana why she is so upset?
1. Chapter 1

Hey All! My Name is Emily and this is my first EVER fanfiction. I Love all Brittana stuff and i think that i will do them some justice. I am crap at spelling so i apologize for that and i hope that you enjoy it just as much as i enjoyed writting it. HAVE FUN!

Disclaimer - I do not own Glee even though i wish i did! xx

Dedicated to my friend Poppy, who showed me FanFiction and i am grateful!

* * *

**Fanfiction - rubberduck96 .uk - emilydean2**

**Thanks for the shoulder**

It's a peaceful afternoon at my house, my sister is singing at the top of her lungs to some crap she downloaded. I on the other hand am slouched on the couch, feet crossed to the side of me, watching the usual rubbish that just happens to be on the TV at 5:30. It was some soppy program, now everyone knows I cry at soppy things, it's just the romance of it all. Instead of crying I decided to hide my tears by throwing my toffee popcorn at the TV, although half of it didn't even make the TV. Edging closer and closer to the main characters who were declaring their love for each other, I shove popcorn in my mouth as the scene begins to unfold in front of me. I jump screaming at the top of my lungs from the small knocks that is coming from my hall. With my tear still placed on my cheek I stand up rapping my blanket over me and walk for the door.

"Hey, ermmm c…can I come in" I opened the door and revealed a tall blonde girl staring at me. I was shocked. I never ever imagined she was the type to just turn up at your house and here was me in my pajamas and a blanket. I threw the blanket to the floor and fixed my hair as she smiled at me trying to make an effort. "So can i…"

"God Yes, sorry, Please come in, come in." She giggled as I fixed the pillows that were on the floor and picked up the pieces of popcorn from my rage at the TV before. She was just stood there, I gestured her to sit down. I paused the TV and turned it off; I'll watch that later right now something is wrong with my friend. We never really talked, I mean we talked but it wasn't meaning full and something told me this was important.

"What's up?" Her smile slowly faded as mine grew, (I thought it was some stupid row with those cows she calls friends or she wanted to go out to the cinema or something) "Seriously babe what's going on?" I started to sorry as her eyes began to fill up. Slowly I moved along the couch so I was sat right next to her, knees touching. I grabbed her cold hand and warmed it up in my own; she slowly places her head on my shoulder. I looked into her sad eyes which were welling up. I was lost in them. Her blue pools were sucking me in and I couldn't stop them. Although one of her eyes was clearly visible, the other covered by a drape of hair. The tears slowly formed and made their way down her cold cheek and onto our hands.

"I should never of come here!" she attempted to stand up but I was still clutching her hand and with all my strength I pulled her back down.

"No you can stay a little longer Brit; you can't drive like this that is suicidal!" I kissed the top of her head as we lay on the couch, she was crying more and I was still stock in her eyes.

"Thank you Santana, I mean thanks for the shoulder." She closed her eyes and sobbed until her little lungs couldn't take it anymore. I pulled back the blondes hair and put it behind her ear.

328 tissues later

Britney was asleep on Santana's couch. She didn't ever stir, she was surrounded by tissues which made Santana chuckle to herself. Santana just sat there reading her magazine looking over at Britney the odd time to check she was alright and not about to burst out crying again.

"Why is there a random girl sleeping on our couch…Santana what did you do to this poor girl!" Carmen walked into the lounge and stood at the door in her hand on hip, I don't care about anything because I'm a rebel, way.

"Carmen! Britney is upset and she totally crashed…I'm letting her sleep it out, it is the least I can do for a friend." Carmen came and stood in front of the now upstanding Santana.

"What if I was going to sit right there." Carmen pointed to where Britney's back was. She was 14 and very much like Santana, had to make a drama out of everything, I swear if she didn't get her way then all hell would break louse. If you thought that Santana was a moody bitch then you must meet her sisters, they'll show you how they do it in Lima Heights.

"Yes because if you wanted to sit there, I would roll out the red carpet, move sleeping beauty and plump a pillow for you. Is that better Carmen!" Santana allowed a hit of sarcasm get through to her sister. "Even though there is 7 other seating in the lounge that aren't being sat on." Santana said a little louder than expected, the sarcasm ran in Carmen's ears as she edged ever closer to Santana.

"Sleeping Beauty huh?" Britney sat up and stared the Latinos who looked like they were about to claw each other's eyes out. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt. Carmen stared Britney down and then looked over at Santana, she knew something she brewing.

"Your right…She is insanely beautiful" Britney giggled at Carmen who was staring at Santana's face which we shocked. Carmen walked into the kitchen with her head held proud, she had won this battle.

"Insanely beautiful, hey?" Britney giggled even more at Santana's face and told her to come and sit down.

"Well now you have met my BITCH of a sister" Britney was laughing even harder at the sibling rivalry that being an only child, she had never experienced. Santana had relaxed on to the back of the sofa, rested her head back and sighing loudly.

"You called? "Carmen pocked her head threw the door and smiled at Santana and Britney who were actually starting to get a little annoyed with the teenager. They were sat with their knees touching and their eyes almost locked if it wasn't for Carmen. Santana decided to not even want to see her face, instead she looked further into Britney who was still obviously upset about whatever it was that was wrong.

"So you are going to tell me why you are so upset before?" Santana pulled the blanket from and pulled it right across so it would cover both of them, purposely sliding her hand across Britney's. Britney took this as a 'you can cuddle with me…if you want' so she did. She rested her head on Santana and lay there for a few seconds before sniffing.

"I don't really want to talk about it, I mean I want to tell you but I don't want to tell you, cause San you will probably go 'all lima heights' on their ass." Santana smirked at how well Britney knew her then stopped when she realized that someone had hurt her, that was why she was so upset, she gritted her teeth and smiled.

"I'll try my best no to kill them" She giggles "Why has someone hurt you Brit?" Santana pulled a bowl of popcorn over to them as Britney started to explain.

"So me and Artie have been dating for a few years now and I love him but I'm not in love with him. It's just I think I'm falling for someone else, and Artie went ahead and proposed to me and I freaked. I panicked and practically yelled NO. I ran, I got in my car and I found myself at the end of your drive. I'm sorry" Santana was star struck. She stood up as Britney's heart sunk further down. She thought Santana was going to kick her out.

"Come here you big numpty" Santana pulled her hands out and grabbed Britney up, with that she held the pale blonde close and they stood there for a few minutes with Britney's head resting in Santana's neck. "So who is the lucky person you left stubbles mc cripple pants for?" Britney leaned back to look at Santana who had always called Artie that, she wasn't going to stop now. Britney just smiled, this time she was stuck in the Latinos dark eyes that were just like mud. She slowly leaned forward and kissed Santana, it was a short kiss but it meant a lot to both of the girls that were not smirking into each other's eyes

"So, does that answer your question?" Britney leaned in for another kiss and the tears of happiness rolled down her cheek and onto Santana.

"I am so yours" Britney let out a giggle "Proudly so" Santana kissed her again before pulling away and the sound of a key in the door. It was her elder sister Camille. Britney looked at Santana and didn't even realize it her sister, she thought even worse 'OMG Santana mums! She hates me' Santana quickly sat down on the sofa and patted for Britney do to the same.

"San, Carmen. I'm back…. Guys?" Santana breathed in and out trying to calm her urge to kiss Britney. Her sister walked through the lounge door and saw Santana sat with Britney on the couch. "Oh I didn't realize you had company, Hi I'm Camille but people call me Cam. It's a pleasure to meet you…."

"Britney, I'm Britney" Britney reached out to shake the firm hand that stood before her. "I'm Santana's Girlfriend…"

Santana looked at Britney and then at her sister whose face was shocked. She thought she was about the collapse.

"I'm sorry GIRLFRIEND!" Cam looked at Britney still in shock as Santana fell down on to the sofa with a thud.

"Tanna?" Camille was shocked, scared and very confused

"San...babe talk to me" The sweet sound of Britney's voice echoed threw her ears as she smiled looking up into her blue eyes and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's not what you think**

She was just lying there, stone cold, no breath for a few seconds I thought she was dead. I thought that the shame of me had killed her. After 3 seconds of me and her sister shouting and slapping her she started to breath, her chest slowly rose and sunk. I was hugging her as Camille was ringing an ambulance.

"Sant…Are you okay you kind of blacked out" She sat up slowly with one hand to her perfect head, she looked confused, to be honestly it was really sexy.

"God I had a bad dream, Camille was here and she knew about us and she was screaming at me and…." Camille's face came into view as Santana took a gulp.

"Yes, she is awake now but she looks like she could go any minute… I DON'T CARE ABOUT FUCKING TRAFIC GET YOUR LATINO ASS HERE!" She was obviously on the phone to a doctor.

"Don't bovver Dad at work!" She shot Santana a quick glare and she continued to talk to their father.

"Sigo siendoel mayor" She was pasing back and fawward, talking not shouting at Santanas dad.

"What did she say?" I asked handing her a glass of wáter. She took it but i shock my head as i held it up to her face for her to take a drink.

"She said she was still the eldiset" She spat the words out, she didnt want me to see her so vunerable so she tryed to uphold some of her power in the house. That was total Santana, not letting anyone or anything tell her what she can and cant do. She got on with her sister but it wastnt the best relationship to be honist. Her sister was off the phone and now starign out the window.

"Dad seams to think you will be fine, he said if you pass out again we have to bring you to A&E! Okay?" Santanna nodded at the clearly supera woman in the house.

"Hun. Do you need anything like to eat or a pillow i can run and get one off your bed for you, i dont mind. Or Ice cream? You love you some Ice Cream!" I tryed to make her smirk as at the minute she was filled with a bit of hatred for Camille.

"Ermmm, i could do with a pillow but not the one from my…bed"

"I know the one from your sofa, the one with the flowers down the side. You always have that one when you dont feel 100%." Santana looked at me with surprise in her eyes, i knew so much about her. Well i should do she was not my girlfriend and we had been best friends since like forever.

Camilles eyes were on me, she oviously didnt like the fact that i knew so much about her baby sister. She exhaled and carried on staring out the window and i headed up the stairs to Santanas room where i had been more than a few times. As i made my way up the staires all i could hear behind me was shouting. Spanish shouting.

"¡Por qué! ¿Por qué siquiera pensar en eso? Es estúpido. eres una mujer!" That was Camille, i knew Santannas spanish voice.

"Cam, que se han ido por meses y cuando llegue a usted no me puede decir qué hacer! tú eres mi hermana no ser feliz para mí!" That was santana. She had tryed to teach me spanish she was saying something along the lines of Cam, you have been gone, you cant drench me what to do. Ooops. Dont know that word. Be happy for me. I entered santanas room. I hadnt been here for a long time.

I looked around at all of Santana in the room. The straightners my the mirror, the make up all over her desk by the window, the picture of me and her i gave her for her birthday a few months back. Its a cute photo. I loved it. When i saw the pillow i picked it up and cuddled it smelling her on it. As i looked at it i saw some words on the bottom of the pillow that S had oviously put there. "Yo la amo" these were the words that i could hear coming form downstairs before i heard a glass smash on the floor.

"SANTANA!" I ran down the stairs, almost tripping over the shoes on the staircase. She shouting had stopped i could only think the worse that was the thing about me. I always thought the worst of a situation.

Santana and Camille were hugging. I enter the lounge bursting through the door as they both turned and looked at me.

"I thought you were hurt!" Santana looked at Camille and then smirked and walked over to me hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine now you are with me!" Santana embraced the hug as she reassured me that she was perfectly fine. Camille was obviously calmer than before.

"Let's start again" I removed myself from Santana still holding onto her hand and walked over to her sister. "I'm Britney S. Pierce, and I'm in love with your sister."

"Hi Britney, I'm Camille and I would like to apologies for my outburst earlier I was just very shocked when she told me. I am happy for you, although I may not look like it, in a few weeks I'm sure I will have come round to the idea" I breathed out and turned around to Santana, she was smirking like a small child, it was adorable.

"Well I hope we can become some sort of friends." She smiled at me, picking up the bags she had dropped to the floor earlier and exited the lounge heading out into the kitchen. Santana giggles and grabbed my waist before spinning me around on my heels and landing a kiss on my lips.

"I can't hear talking! I should be hearing talking!" Camille shouted threw from the kitchen as Santana giggled.

"Oi, ella es la mía para besarla cuando deseo siempre a, usted linado me para que la besa." Santana yelled back knowing that I wouldn't understand but I had been getting better she said she could kiss me whenever she wanted. I could only smirk as I planted one more kiss on her nose. She pulled me down onto the sofa as I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck. It fit perfectly! This was it. Heaven!


	3. Chapter 3

**Roses are Blue**

It was valentine's day. I loved this time of the year. I would have every boy pining all over me, Brit and Quinn asking us out and trying to impress us. Quinn was now dating Sam so she wasn't single and obviously me and Brit were dating now. It felt so good saying that. I had organized so much for Brit, I think I had got a little excited about it, when was I not excited when it came down to it.

"Hey S." It was Quinn. She was attached to Sam but when she saw me trying to stuff a 3ft bear into Brits locker made her wonders at what lengths I would go to just make simply make her happy. I loved her after all. "What's with pooh bear?" She giggled at her joke but I was still hell set on getting this damn bear into her locker before she came.

"Sorry I think I went a little over board." She laughed at my confession. "Oh it's so easy for you, you just have to give him a bottle of aftershave and he'll be happy with you, Brit doesn't want much, that makes it so much worse." She saw how distressed I was about it. She grabbed my hand and pulled me backwards.

"Brit likes you, I mean its borderline love but you are totally over thinking this. What have you got her?" She looked around to see if I had hidden anything else, I just giggled and opened her locker. There in front of her was a massive 40cm high box of DOTS, several pictures of us stuck on the sides, glitter, unicorn toys and a bunch of red roses. Oh not to forget the smaller red box rapped in a bow.

"Like I say maybe a little over board?" I giggled when she pulled out a small stuffed unicorn and started flying it around.

"Look this is perfect for Brit, she is going to love it stop stressing, shut the locker and ring your girlfriend to wish her a happy Valentine's Day, then you meet her by her car and you link arms walking proudly into the school, okay" Quinn had always been like that, she had always seen the good side of things rather than the bad side that I saw. She grabbed my hand and put it on my heart. "This is Britney's always and hers is yours, I believe you love her. I truly do" She hugged me and skipped away to join Mercedes and Joe who were walking down the corridor towards the choir room, she looked behind at me and saw I was still shaking, she winked at me and carried on walking. She was right. Quinn is always right though that is what annoys me most of the time. Brit was going to love it, and with a meal at Breadsticks and then a movie at my house on the sofa, what wasn't to like?

A few moments later back at Santana's locker

I was organizing my locker waiting for Britney to call me to tell me she was out the front. I was really bored. I mean was meant to get roses and chocolate all day but all I wanted was to give Brit her present.

"San…" I heard Brit behind me and my face lit up. A giant grin creaked across my face as I turned to see her. Her face was covered with a balloon. A giant red heart.

"Britney S. Peirce, what is this?" She laughed from behind the balloon and slowly lowered it, revealing her face.

"Well my dad said that if I took my real heart out then I would stop loving everyone else and I would have to go to hospital because I would be so sad. So I decided to get you a heart balloon so that it is clear you have my heart only my heart won't go down in a few days." She was deadly serious that is what made it so cute. Britney wanted to give me her heart.

"Britney." I lunged for her and rapped my arms around her neck. I hugged her for several minutes, forgetting the world around us and just focusing on the balloon that was in my hand.

"San, that isn't your only present." She reached from behind her and pulled out a single red rose and a black box rapped with a pink bow. I gasped at how pretty it was and how surprised I was that she had actually got me something that looked so adorable. "Well are you going to open it?" I took the box and slowly opened it revealing a set of ear rings and a necklace. The earrings were the letters 'S' and 'B'. They made me tear up, the necklace was silver and had a heart with our initials on the back. She took the necklace out of the box and undid the clasp rapping her arms around me and doing it up.

"Britney it is perfect!" I kissed her on the lips as she let the necklace fall into place on my chest. "I haven't got your present with me, you have to wait until later" She sighed and took my hand as we walked down towards her locker which was a few corridors away from mine. We got to the locker and I could hardly keep myself together, I had a giant smile plastered across my face. She was looking at me trying to see what I was so happy about so I kept looking at the rose in my hand and the balloon next to me.

"SANTANA!" she practically screamed as she opened her locker and glitter was thrown everywhere with little red hearts. She pulled her hands up over her head and began to twirl around in the glitter. She looked like a small child in a candy store. Wait that was how she did behave in a candy store. "Santana, I thought you said I would get my present later?" She leaned into the locker taking out a few unicorns and hugging when not realizing there was a red box waiting to be opened.

"Well it is exactly 4 minutes from when I said that so technically it is later." I giggled as she finally saw the red box. She slowly lifted it and held it on the palm of her hands. She was gazing at it, almost like it was to pretty to open.

"San I don't want to open it!" I laughed as I took her hand and opened it with her. There in front of her was a set of earrings and a necklace, like she had gotten me. The earrings were simple diamonds with white gold studs, the necklace was a very intricate design of a cross with two hearts behind it, each heart had their initials on and on the back, 1 line. 'I love you with all my heart, with god as my witness' Britney signed as she lifted the cross and wrapped it around her hand before gesturing me to put it on her. I wrapped it around her neck and did up the clasp. I leaned down and kissed her neck making her lean back onto me before spinning around on her toes and meeting my lips with hers.

"Happy Valentine's Day Baby" I whispered into our kiss and she placed her hands on her heart and then on mine.

"Happy valentine's Day Santana" She looked back into her locker, admiring all of the pictures that we had collected. 14 years we have been friends. Her mum let me take some photos to be copied of us when we were little, linking pinkies and walking down the corridor at our first day of 'big school' the first time we rode a bike. Our first date. All of these memory's were perfect. I didn't know why I wanted to have them plastered everywhere but I did. I wanted the world to know how much I loved her and what I would do for her. I think half the school already know about us and if they didn't, they sure did now. With the glitter, the hearts and the kissing that was going of this morning I'm pretty sure that it was a little obvious. I mean two girls kissing in the corridor, I'm pretty sure that every boy (Except Kurt and Blaine) noticed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A little bit of motherly help**

Santana was on her way around. I was freaking out. I mean how many outfits do you have? I think I am going to faint in a minute. I took a step back trying to compose myself. I looked over to Lord tubbington who was sprawled across my bed licking his paws but only just, he has been getting fatter and fatter every day. Shhh don't tell him, he is really sensitive about it. I have 5 hour before Santana arrived and takes me out for Valentine's Day meal. Sugar is having another party but this time instead of a get together where you can wear what you want she has gone and organized a masked ball! I mean I love masks, they are a funny way of showing off and sometimes you can't tell who is underneath them.

"Britney" A few knocks came from my door. I walked over and opened it finding my mum there. "Have you found an outfit?" She looked happy that we were going out tonight I mean since we told her, Santana and I have been spending most of our time watching movies or making out on the couch.

"No mum" I walked back over to my bed where I belly flopped, just missing lord tubbington. He went to run away but couldn't be bovered so he just lay there, unaware what was going on.

"That cat is so lazy" She came further into my room, resting her hand on my head that was face first into the duvet on my bed. It smelled like Santana.

"I know but he has been eating a lot of cheese recently mum I think he has put on another stone!" I looked up at the cat that was licking his paws still, remembering when Santana sat there pocking him for an hour and he really wasn't bovered by it.

"Do you want to go shopping for a new dress?" I bounced off the bed and hugged my mum super hard. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes mum YES!" I had wanted to go shopping with my mum for ages and now we had an excuse. She didn't like shopping but I'm sure she is only putting up with it no because she loves me and doesn't want me to be sad on my date with Santana.

"Okay well I guess we could go, but not for long and a dress under £100 okay. Fathers orders" She walked over to my bed and sat down putting her arm around me. My mum. Going shopping. With me. For my date with my girlfriend. When I was 6 I had never expected this to happen at all "Right well we can eat lunch, and then we can head out to the mall okay?" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Mum do u think we could have a pizza, I mean I haven't had pizza in a while." I hugged the fat cat that was on my lap.

"Sure, but Lord Tubbington doesn't get ANY. Okay that is my condition" She was laughing at the fat cat that had rolled onto his back and was trying so desperately to turn himself back over but couldn't.

"I'm sure we should be putting him on a diet anyway. Mum how do u feel about Santana?" My mum looked up into my eyes as they stared to tear up.

"Hunny you and Santana have been best friends since the start of school, you are my daughter and so is she. Just because she is driving you around town, taking you out on dates and kissing you really doesn't change that. I and your father had a bet that this would happen between you last year. He owes me £200." I laughed as she brought her nose to my forehead "I love you, and I love Santana but I love both of you together more." She kissed my forehead and stood up nearly falling over the pile of dresses I had thrown on the floor.

"Thank you mum, it really means a lot." She smiled at me and then at the clothes "Go and put the pizza on, ill tidy all of this away." She nodded and walked out of the room as I started to pick up the dresses on the floor. There under my pink strapless dress with white gems and a white bow, was a note. A single note. A4 sized folded with 'To My Princess' written on it. I immediately grabbed it wanting to know who it was from and opened it. It read.

Dear Princess B,

You don't know how much I love you, I have never been able to tell you this because well you are my best friend and I'm scared of what this would do to us but I wrote you this note. On the 3 of June 2007 to tell you from this year I have already loved you for 4 months and I will love you forever more. Britney S .Peirce you are my beacon of light in a dark forest and when it comes to the time you move out (To live with me) and you are looking at this dress, you will find this note and no that I have loved you forever. If you are wondering how I knew that you wouldn't wear this dress again, because you wore this on your first date with Artie and you don't love him, and I may have spilt my drink on him covering you to. (Sorry about that) Now I will see you later. I know it.

I Love you forever and ever.

Oxox S oxox

I Looked back at the note in my hands and then over to the dress. How did she know that I wouldn't wear it again? I mean I haven't worn it since. But how did she know that. 4 years ago. 4 years ago and she was still in love with me. Oh Santana why did it take you this long. I grabbed the note and put it on my chest of draws that over looked my bed. I'm going to show her later. After our date I'm going to show her how much she means to me.

I grabbed the dresses, placing each one on the hanger carefully placing them into my walk in wardrobe. The white one, the pink one, the sexy red one but none of my 46 dresses were right for tonight. It had to be special it had to be perfect. It was going to be perfect. The Last dress was in.

"B, did you get them all in okay?" My m um shouted up the stairs, she couldn't cook, I mean pizza was a struggle. I could smell it burning slightly as she probably left it in too long.

"Yes mum, I think the pizzas done take it out!" I heard footsteps run into the kitchen and then the shriek of the fire alarm as she opened the oven door. Luckily she had burnt the chips not the pizza. So we could at least have the pizza. I had come to expect that though, from my mum. If you wanted a cooked meal, not from the microwave, you had to cook it and it made me a rather good cook, if I do say so myself.

"Hunny its okay, it's only the chips!" I laughed closing me wardrobe and going back to my bed, I grabbed the letter in my hands and held it, I didn't read it. I held it against my chest and only looked at it.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Perfect dress for the perfect night**

Oh My God! I need a dress that screams I LOVE YOU, but isn't look at my ass, no matter how fine that might be. The red one? No I wore that only a few weeks ago. Hang on maybe, maybe the one that mum got. I mean I tried it on and it fit plus it was classy and nice, more importantly I looked smoking in it.

To Brit-Brit: Hey Brit, seriously can't wait till tonight. I can't wait to see you it's been killing me all day that I can't feel your hand on mine.

To Santana: Awww babes, I miss you to. Tonight is going to be perfect and then my hand is yours forever.

To Brit-Brit: There is no where I would rather be then be with you.

To Santana: Cheese is the greatest isn't it Sanny. I mean I want to be with you to Forever and a Day.

To Brit-Brit: I'm going to eat something small now, haven't eaten since my apple at 7. I'll see you when I get you yours

To Santana: You're joking. You haven't eaten anything. Well I'm shopping with mum when would you think that would ever happen? I am seriously looking forward to tonight.

[Britney's Prologue]

I think I may have just done the best, mother daughter bonding that we have ever done. I mean shopping isn't one of my favorite things and it definitely isn't my mums but when we went shopping for something that we needed, well it was lovely. We were shopping for around an hour. With the odd texts from Santana and the hundreds of dresses I tried on I finally found one that actually looks alright. No not alright. It looks amazing.

I try my best to savor the time with my mum, I take pictures, write status, take my time picking out a dress but I know we are going to do it again so I don't see the big deal in doing that. She may hate shopping but she can't deny how much she loved spending time with me I mean I am amazing.

"Mum. Are we going to do this again?" my mum took a sip of her coffee while I looked down into my milkshake. "I mean I really enjoyed today and to be honest if it wasn't for the fact I have to get ready for my date, I would want to be here longer" She was welling up. I didn't know I was making her sad. Maybe it was the fact that I wanted to spend time with her or that she didn't enjoy herself. God what if she didn't enjoy herself.

"Britney. We are doing this again! I had a great time and I loved helping you shop" She smiled at me taking a gulp of her coffee and resting her hand over mine "I am so proud of you, my daughter. You came to me and I know a lot of teenagers won't come to their mums about dates, never mind dates with their best friend so I want to say thank you, thank you for letting me in." I glared up at my mum, looking right into her blue eyes that were filled to the brim with tears. It looked like if she blinked they would come crashing down her face and land perfectly into her coffee.

"Mum your right, we are doing this again" I smiled at her forcing back my own tears. I took another slip of my chocolate milkshake and a bite out of the muffin we were sharing.

"Right well if we want to get you back in time. We have to leave now. You have 2 hours to get ready. Think that's enough?" I nodded rising from my chair, careful not to spill my milkshake and drop my muffin.

"Thank you mum" She nodded at me this time before walking down the mall and right for the car park not taking any time to look in the shops. I think maybe one day of shopping is enough for her, she just wants to get me home and ready for Santana.

To Santana: Hey just finished shopping with mum, had the best heart to heart. I'll tell you about it later… on our DATE! xxxx

I skipped after my mum clutching the 5 bags that had my marvelous outfit in. Tonight was going to be special. I don't know why but I could feel it. In my bones. Tonight was going to make me and Santana so happy and the look on my mums face when I told her. She is going to be happy to.

[Back at the Lopez residence]

To Santana: Hey just finished shopping with mum, had the best heart to heart. Ill tell you about it later… on our DATE! xxxx

That is so sweet. She must have had a great time I mean otherwise she would have been "all okay, finished, see you later." But no she is happy, excited even and I am here over joyed looking through pictures over the years. I have a few minutes to burn. The bath is running and I'm just waiting for it to stop. I grabbed my album. The bright red binder stood out as I pulled it off my shelf. 'BFFE – BRITNEY AND SANTANA M. LOPEZ' Britney had made it for my birthday a few months ago. The pictures dated from the first day me met when we were 6 to my birthday a few months ago.

Flipping the pages made me realize how much I liked her and how long I have lived her for. I am nearly always in a picture with my arm around her, my lips on her cheek or I'm hugging her extremely tight she can't breathe but this was years ago. Years and years ago. I mean have I really loved her that long?

The baths done, I jump in and quickly wash my hair, body and mind and I soak for half an hour. Listening to my Britney play list and flicking threw pictures.

The time passes so quickly and before I know it I only have an hour and a half to get ready. I grab a towel and jump out of the bath nearly slipping on the suds and sprint to my room where my beautiful dress was lying waiting for me. A note.

Babe we might not see eye to eye but that girl is a keeper. That blue dress you picked out won't do you any favors tonight, here have this one. I love you always – Cam

These are the times that I love my family. They are sweet and they help anyway they can to try and make my life better than it is. Cam knows about Brit. It was her idea to ask her out. After everything that has happened Camille always goes to me if she has a problem and failing that she goes to Brit. I pull the dress up to me, careful not to get any water on it, smiling to myself I place the dress back down before heading over to my chest of draws and sitting down to complete my transformation.

Make up is done, Hair is done and ear rings are in. All that is left, the dress. I walk over to the bed. I have half an hour yet but I want to put it on so bad. I undo the zip and slip my slick body into the fitted dress. It's perfect. It fits perfect. I look stunning. I am going to knock Brit off her feet. I think there is a little time to get some reality TV in before the date. I mean everything is ready. And I still have 20 minutes before I have to leave. Maybe a little the real house wife's of New Jersey? That will definitely make this day go even better.

10 minutes until I have to leave. My bag is by the door. My spare cloths for Britney's are in the car and I'm all dolled up and ready to go. The front door goes.

"SANTANA!" I walk towards it smile on my face as the shrieks silences out to banging "Santana. HAVE I MISSED YOU LEAVE!" Camille had gone out with a few of her friends while she was back in lima. She lives in California now. Doing a media course at some big university there. The English turns into slurred Spanish which makes me giggle as that always happens when she is drunk. Always.

"Alright, alright I'm here, I'm here." She sighed leaning up against the door as I opened it she fell into the hall and flat on her back. She was quick to rise. She looked me up and down before handing me a parcel.

"I want you to have this. Don't get angry because I didn't get you one to 'match your eyes' but I think this one goes with the dress. I mean it's a masked ball and you can't go without a mask. That's just stupid." I took the parcel. Wrapping my fingers around it before tearing off the paper and revealing a black lace mask that she had bought.

"Cam! I don't know what to say!" I grabbed her, she was cold and reeked of vodka shots "I love you thank you, thank you" I jumped off her as she took the mask off me and put it round my face. This was a struggle for her as she was very, very drunk. It took her a while but she finally got the clasp done up and stepped away from me proudly. I could only smile at my sister. She took out her new iPhone and snapped a few pictures of me and then of her and then of both of us before putting them on Facebook as "MY BEAUTIFUL SISTER!"

"Right well I'm going to kiss Carmen good night and then I'm off to bed because I want to look after her because you are neglecting her and swan off to meet your GIRLFRIEND!" I could only laugh at how she expected to even climb the stairs but I was late. 1 whole minute off schedule. I couldn't be late. If anything I was always early. I hugged her. Grabbed my bag and got in the car.

To Brit: Hey Babe. I hope your ready your chariot is on its way!

To Santana: WOO! I am so excited for you to see this crazy nice dress after this I'm not texting you because I am going to want to send you a picture. I want it to be a surprise.

To Brit: well it's a 20 minute drive to your house. I guess I am going to have to just sing to my music then, I'm thinking. If I can't have you!

No reply. She was serious. God. Oh well I would be able to see her soon enough and I couldn't keep my excitement in. I beeped to the music and sang with the window down on my black gold. God tonight is going to be a great night. Tonight's going to be a good night.

[Britneys Prologue]

Once I had decided against a bath, i took a quick shower, straightened my hair got ready and had a nice chat with my mum before getting the text from Santana that she was on her way. I couldn't reply back. I mean I wanted to so bad but I was going to send her a pic or ruin the surprise plus I want to keep her in suspense for a little longer. I ran up the stairs, just dodging Lord Tubbington as I made my way into my bedroom. I slipped out of my Gym clothes which consisted of a light top with the MICKINLY logo on it and a pair of gray and red shorts. They were flung into the wash basket. I was stood in my underwear when a few knocks came from the door and then the hand rustle.

"IM HALF NACKED!" I yelled at whoever was at the door and it quickly slammed shut. "Mum what's up" I slipped into my dress and walked over to the door.

"Since when have I been Mum?" A louder, deeper voice came from outside the door.

"DADDY!" I shoved open the door to reveal a man dressed in Army gear. He's a soldier. Well a corporal. He was not meant to be back for a few weeks but there he was, outside my door.

"Hi Pumpkin" She beamed at me "What's with the beautiful dress, your mum said you had a ball tonight?" I smiled looking at the floor when she zipped it up. He turned my head and lifted it. My dad has always been a strong man, buff. Everyone fancied him. Maybe that was due to the fact he had to stay fit so we had a six pack and stuff and ran around top less.

"Actually I have a date with someone very special. Who is on their way now and I need to tell you before they arrive." He looked at me. He knew I dated a lot of people but to him it wasn't dating. He didn't like it. He didn't like this but as he began to proses it became clear. This was a date. It wasn't some random hook up. It must of meant something otherwise me and mum wouldn't of gone shopping, spending almost £200.

"Okay hunny what's going on? Who is this guy?" He led me into his room where he sat on the bed ready to brace himself with some bad news.

"Daddy." I took a sigh "its Santana" She looked confused. I took his hand and held it with mine "I'm going on a date with my girlfriend Santana" He smiled. He beamed a massive smile. He was happy about it. He must have been he is smiling. He stood up and grabbed me, pulling me closer into his rock solid body.

"I guess I always knew about you two." She let go of me as the doorbell rang. "I think she is here" He closed the door and walked down the hall so that she couldn't see me. He opened the door, I could hear her heals clanking on the marble. I think i am the most nervous that i have ever been. I mean what if she doesnt like my dress? What if she thinks she loves me but after tonight she doesnt?

"Britney, hunny. Santana's here to pick you up" I hurd my mother call out but i think my mind blanked untill there was small knocks on my parents bedroom door. The door swung open. My mum stood there. She had the biggest smile plastered across her face which could only make me smile. I mean she loved San, I loved San. But was i enough for her?


	6. Chapter 6

**One for the books**

I was stood at the frount door. Mr Peirce invited me in but i couldnt help but feel that this time entering Brits house, it was going to be different. I mean i have seen her dad LOADS but now i was here to take his little girl on a date. I mean he kept eyeballing me and it was starting to scare me a little. When Mrs Pierce went up stairs to see where Brit was i started to panic a little bit more. I mean she knew when i would be here didnt she? What if she is having second thoughts?

"So Santana" Mr pierce snapped me out of my thoughts. "You and my Brit?"

"Yes sir." I didnt know what to respond i mean what do u say. Mr Pierce was scary 6 foot 5 with massive mussles and i wasnt sure if he liked the idea or not yet. So i deceded limit convosation untill Mrs Peirce came back down.

"Well Santana, i like you, i always have. You have always been like a daughter to us, me and My wife. I just want to know that you are going to look after our Britney. She is special. But most importantly i can see it in her eyes... She loved you" I was shocked. I felt like a part of there family too. i mean if i had my way, i would be rushing him with a hug right now but i need to act like a mature woman.

"Yes sir, Britney is perfect. I mean i see it in her eyes to. I hope she can see in my eyes that i am in love with her too." She smiled a huge toothy gin at me as his bedroom door swung open.

"I can see it santana" That is all i needed to hear. If a man who could, if he wanted, hate my guts can see how much i love Britney then, well, Britney better have seen it to.

"Thank you sir." I took a step forward to look up the stairs. "Wow!" That was all i could get out. At the top of the stairs she was stood. A beautiful blue dress. She looked beautiful. The way the dress cuped her sides. the strapless top that showed off just the right amount of clevage. The gloves. The royal blue gloves, clutching the bottom of the dress revealing her blue shoes that matched her dress so much. She started to walk down the stairs, slowly. Every step she took. Every half shy smile she gave me. I felt it. In my heart. this was the girl i loved.

"Hi" she was stood inches away from me.

"Hi" was all i could reply. She laughed at my awquidness stood there.

"You look stunning" I was snapped out of my day dream. I mean i had been so cought up in her and what she was wearing that i forgot i looked smoking too. I mean come on i was wearing a straight down purple bal gown. it was too strapless and had a silver belt just under my chest. I had my hair curled and over one sholder. I looked hot, but Brit, Britney looked hotter.

"Thank you, I..I You look more beautiful than ever." she blushed as i hurd a giggle escape her lips. I took out a box from behind my back and handed it to her.

"San, whats this?" She looked so shocked that i looked right into her eyes

"This is for the most beautiful girl that i have ever seen. you mum told me you were wearing blue so i got you this" As i said that she gasped opening the box to reveal a blue mask. It was stunning. Well it better be for £450. But i saw it and i knew she wouldnt of got one. so i bought myself one and her one.

"Santana its perfect!" She squealed and put her arms around me. for the second that i was under her touch i didnt want to leave her touch. i wanted to stay in that hug for ever. But we had a ball to attend to, and it was going to be perfect.

"Only the best" I kissed her on the cheek "For the best" I took her arm in mine and walked her towards the door. She kissed her parents goodbye and we headed out the door and towards my car.

Britneys Prologue

Santana looked perfect. I mean she looked truely amazing and i could find the words to describe it. Any of this. This was all just so sereal. I mean, me going on a date to a masked ball with the most beautiful girl that i have ever seen. God this must be fate. what have a done that is so right in my life for me to deserve this. We walked hand in hand down my grass. I had a big lawn. My shoes were sinking into the grass and i was walking slowly to try and stop that from happeneing.

"Hun are your shoes sinking?" She giggled as she realised why i was walking slow. I nodded as she step in frount of me. I put my arms around her kneck as she grabbed just under my bum pulling me up into her arms.

"SANTANA!" I yelped as she started carrying me towards her car that was at least 150 feet infrount of us. "San, put me down!" She laughed at me and gripped me closer to her.

"I am never letting you go" She kissed me. "Not now" She kissed me again on the cheek "Not ever" we arrived at her car after a 5 minute slow walk. She slowly put me down and opened the car door for me.

"Thank you" I beamed my smile at her as i stepped into the passenger side. She shut the door and walked round to the otehr side before slidding herself into her side, starting up the car and pulling away from my house.

I felt like royalty. Santana was the Princess that had just rescued me from the tower. I mean she was perfect. She made everything so perfect. She complimented me all the time and i tryed to do the same to her but i wasnt as good with words as she was. i looked over to her, taking in everything about her. the way that her eyes sparkeled in the light, the way her lips were so plump, the way that her skin was so soft and that perfect olive colour.

"Brit, i cant drive if you are looking at me like you want to eat me" She let out a small giggle. It was adorable. She laughted all the time when she was around me. It could only make me remember the time she took me to the fair.

_ It was a wet day. a very wet day but she didnt let that bover her. We went with Quinn and Rachel too. She didnt like that but i made her realise how much fun it would actually be. It was raining and all the rides were soaking but that wasnt going to stop us, come on Santana Lopez, Back out on having fun... because of a little rain. Not likerly. So we walked up to the top of the fair and there was a ride called the Ice Maze! It looked fun and i really wanted to go on it. It was a maze made of glass and if you wernt concerntraiting then you would go face first into the glass. Santana wanted to save her money for one of the bigger rides so i went on with Rachel. We ran in after paying and the first thing i did was run into the glass. She lept farward to see if i was okay, trying to not make it ovious that she cared but to be it was ovious. i smiled at her, to tell her to relax and i carried on following Rachel. _

_ Once we had finished on that ride and Santana and Quinn had been on the waltzers she decided that she wanted to go on a ride called over the top. I mean i had been on it before and there was no way in hell that i was going to get on it again. I mean highs and spinning! No thank you. Santana went on with Quinn. As they were waiting for the ride to go, she kept looking over to me. Smiling. That toothy smile that when she get happy she just cant hide. I couldnt help but smile back _

_ "What are you smiling at?" Rachel looked at Santana and then back at me. _

_ "SHe looks so confident on that ride, i mean look at quinn and then look at her" I giggled at Santana and Quinn waving at us. I could see that Santana was forcing Quinn to wave so that she didnt look like a total idiot._

_ "Yh well its Santana so you know" She looked at Rachel and then back at the ride. That smile. The ride started going and all i could see was Santanna. Laughing! Laughing harder that she had alughed before. i could of swore she was crying but then i saw the sides of her mouth rise and let out a huge laugh. It was her. It was just all her. No fake Bitchy Santana. Real Santana._

I hadnt really been paying attention. Just smiling to myself looking out the window when i realised that we were there. It had been half an our and we were pulled up outside Sugars house.

"Hey Brit, you okay?" She looked concerned as i turned and looked into her eyes.

"I was just thinking about the fair and that beautiful laugh of yours. I just wished that you could show everyone that side of you" She looked shocked at what i had said and then she smiled at me.

"Well tonight i promise to keep snix in her box okay? Just you and me. The 'real' me" she walked out of her side and opeded the door for me. I stepped out and grabbed my bag. We linked arms and walked up to the door. This was going to be a night to remember. Santana rang the door bell. I laughed at how she was holding my hand, tight. everyone knew we were dating but this was going to be wheree we offically told everyone. She looked scared. I just kissed her cheek and smiled. She emediately calmed down as the door swung open to reveal a very drunk boy stood there.

"ARTIE!" I took a step back as i could tell he was very drunk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stubbled McCripple Pants!**

"Artie!" I grabbed Britneys hand, she needed to know i was there. I wasnt going anywhere. They ended it bad, and Britney wasnt one to hurt anyone so this was going to be a struggle for her to cope.

"Well if it dumb and dumber!" He was oviously drunk. His shirt was untucked and his dicky bow was all squif. I mean if Kurt was here, he would have a field day!

"DONT YOU DARE CALL MY GIRL DUMB!" I was furious. He was the reason we got together okay but the way he had been treating us laterly was bang out of order. The heart wants what the heart wants. I was now stood in frount of Britney, i didnt want her being pushed around by this BULLY! I mean who was he to call her dumb! He was the one drunk at a masked ball!

"Excuse me but i think she is my girl" He leaned farward and spoke into my ear, i could smell the vodka on his breath and it just made me cringe. He was supost to be our friend and here he was getting all up in my grill.

"No Britney is my Girlfriend. Oh yh stubbles mccripple pants! you dont own her." I took a step towards him, hopefully scaring him off a little. "She is my Girlfriend and even i dont own her. I mean sure we kiss and hug and do everything, well nott everything, that you did but this" I pointed at me and then to the Beautiful blue eyes that were stood next to me."This is so much more than what you had" I grabbed her hand as i saw two big bouncers come from where Artie had come from.

"Artie" He turned back to see sugar stood there with two giant men. "I hate to throw you out cause your like in a wheel chair but your drunk and upsetting my BFF so please leave." I breathed in i mean i didnt wanna go all Lima Hights on his ass. I mean Brit was here.

"Artie well talk" Britney was still destressed about how they ended it but that wasnt going to stop her from being in love with me, i mean i am amazing. "Lets go San" She took her hand out of mine and put it on my back, leading me into the ballroom where others where. It looked amazing. I turned around to see Artie being escorted out.

"This isnt over! i will get Amber back" I laughed and moved back to my girl friend. Her face was lit up, the hearts the draps, the ball gowns. It was truely amazing. I was stood next to her when she jumped in frount of me placeing her arms around my kneck as i placed mine on her hips.

"How did i get so lucky?" She leaned in for a kiss, I was more than happy to agree to it.

"How did you get so lucky?" I was glad to see a smile back on that perfect face of hers, Artie had really shacken her up and if im honiest me to. 'This isnt over! i will get Britney back' I mean that is enough to scare anyone off but no. i love her. Im going to fight for her. If it takes me to the end of time.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Quinn ran up to us hugging Britney so tight she nearly passed out. "AHH! YOUR HERE YOUR HERE!" She was already giddy. God imagian what she was going to be like at the end of the night.

"Yes, yes were here" I smiled as i took her hand again.

" I saw that little kiss!" She nudged me and then looked me straight in the eyes "Im so happy for you and i couldnt be prouder" She hugged her still holding onto Brits hand.

"You can have your hand back if you want?" She laughed. I just stood there, not wantign to break contact. I felt that if i let go of her hand, Artie would swoop down and snatch her up again and i couldnt let that happen. She was mine and i was hers. I cant let anything else hurt that. Not now. Not ever.

"Im okay. I like my hand just where it is." She put her head down looking at her shoes while doing that awquid blush that she does. It was adorable but she should be holding her head up proud, not hiding it down. I put my hand under her chin and raised it to look into her eyes.

"Now when you smile and the ground it aint hard to see you dont know, You know your beautiful" She blushed even more. I had just sung to her in frount of all of our friends who were now kooing in the corner. Niamh was even Kooing!

"okay! We know how in love you are now dont make us all barf!" I giggled pulling her into a kiss before turning around to give Niamh the evils, i couldnt do it. She was to amazing to give the evils too. I swiftly pulled Britney onto the dance floor and started to slow dance. This is where her years of dancing came in handy. I mean if you wanna be the center of attention at a ball. Simple. Go to the middle of the floor with a hot girl and start slow dancing and when the music changes to Wild Ones by Flow Rider, Grind up against each other. that will get the mood jumping in here!

"Do you know how much i love you right now" I smiled at her. I know she loved me but she had never said it like this. Like she meant every word of it. Like if she didnt say it in the next 10 seconds she was going to die. i couldnt help but smile. My big smile. The one i had only let Brit see but now the whole room was seeing just how much i loved her

"Do you know how much i love you!" I kissed her again. This time i added a little romance in there. I had learnt a move from Puck. I know who knew he was such a romantic. You put your leg behind theres, you put your hand on there back and the other on there face and push backwards. Then she lean down and kiss. It was the most romantic thing i think that i had ever done. I mean come on that is pretty romantic? Dont you think? Oh well she liked it. Her face beamed a smile at me before standing up where i was met with the applause of my friends. They knew me. They didnt know this side of me and i think this is the first time they have ever seen this smile.

"I have to go but ill be back soon okay. I have to deal with something"She frounded before nodding at me. "Go and dance with Quinn and Niamh." She smiled at me before kissing me and running off to dance with our best friends. I walked toward Rachel. She was stood with sugar holding a mic and waving at me.

"Okay Man hands lets get this show on the rode." I snatched the mic off her as she placed her hand on my sholder.

Britneys Prologue

Santana had run off somewhere so i went and danced with Niamh and Quinn. They cant dance like San can but at least there a laugh.

"OMG! Did you see Kurt and Blaine?" She was bouncing up and down.

"Niamh, how many times! There gay!" Quinn was laughing at her as she stopped bouncing and looked sad, but that fake sad that you do when your protending.

"Okay but a girl can dream cant she!" I grabbed her hand and pointed towards Kurt who was walking towards us. She squealed and ran off towards him

"Will she ever calm down!" Quinn was laughing as Niamh attacked Kurt and then Blaine. She was talking to them about something but i was pretty sure that they were happy to have the attention. I mean they are both amazing but no one but Berry really talks to them that much. Now Niamh. Every chance she gets she is practically all over them. Its sweet.

"No! But would be love her if she did" Quinn shook her head and turned her gaze back to Joe who was dancing with Puck and Finn.

"How did you know that Santana was the one?" I looked over to Joe and then back to her, she was so crushing on Joe but there was something else. Hiding behind that mask of hers. I mean i could read people quite well and i think that im quite good at it but when it came down to quinn it was a little harder.

"Well I mea-" I was cut off by the nights going off and a couple of screams. I turned my attention to the only light that was on, the spot light on the stage. Then out of the fog rose a beautiful girl dressed in a new dress. this was short and red. She looked amazing. Santana!

Quinns face dropped when she saw a picture of Santana and me up on the big screen.

"I would like to sing a song. For my beautiful girl friend Britney S. Peirce." Everyoen cheered and whistled at santana. I was shocked. I felt the corners of my mouth rise as i started to walk farward to the frount of the stage. The Music started as she looked down into my eyes

"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.

You became the light on the dark side of me.

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and

The light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

Ooh,

The more I get of you,

The stranger it feels, yeah.

And now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the gray.

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

You remain,

My power, my plea-"

She was cut off. The music shorted out and so did the lights. I looked up to try and find Santanas eyes but i couldnt feel her there. The lights went on and she wasnt stood there! She wasnt there. I looked around the room. I was starting to panic

"I told you Britney. I told you that you couldnt just leave me" I spun around on my heels to be met by artie holding a gun to santanas back.

"SANTANA!" I screamed as she put her hand up to stop me. She was strong but she wasnt this strong. I stopped as i felt Quinn and Niamh slowly arrive behind me "ARTIE LET HER GO!" he Laughed as the lights went off again. I screamed. "SANTANA!" She was gone i couldnt feel her there anymore. The light came back on and i was right. She wasnt there. My love wasnt there. What was i going to do. I feel to the floor and blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to your nightmare

I opened my eyes but doing that wouldn't help, considering that the room was pitch black and there were no windows. I shut them clutching my right eye, it hurt like hell. My legs were out in front of me on the cold, hard floor. They felt like someone had sent a cat to attack them. I tried to stand but couldn't. I was too weak.

"BRITNEY" I screamed into the blackness that surrounded me "BRITNEY, I WILL COME BACK HOME" The door flung open. "Who the hell are you?" Snix was coming out of her cage but considering that they had me locked in a room and they knew about Britney and could hurt her if they wanted, I think she better stay in the cage.

"Mrs. Rivera." He took a step forward so I would be able to get a clearer view of his face. "Welcome to your nightmare" I gulped as her face became clear.

"DAVE" I tried to stop myself but I couldn't "Dave, Please Artie has me here and all I did was throwing a couple of insults at him and 'steal' his girlfriend. Please don't do this. I thought we were alright. I mean after the whole beard fiasco but you have me here, a way from Britney, pleading for you to release me"

"Santana, even if I did care, Artie is the only one who understood me when others didn't, he didn't judge me like others did. I can't turn my back on him after he asked me to do this. I can't San." He took a step back. If I wasn't the one who was held against her will, I would totally understand where he was coming form when he said that. If Britney or Quinn had my back and then asked me to kidnap someone I would do it, I mean no matter who they were.

"Please! Dave you can't do this to me." I tried to get up again, my strength was almost gone when the door flung open and Dave stumbled back a little leaving way for Artie to enter and come right up close to me. "Artie I swear to god, I will go all Lima heights on your ass!" he moved closer still, I could smell the vodka and tequila on his breath. "OR I SWEAR if you even touch a hair on Britney's head I will murder your ass and if you just happen to overpower me and kill me, my family will protect Britney and you will never get her back!"

"You think I want that slut back" SLAP! My hand connected with his face as I found the angry inside to channel the anger. I slumped back down feeling very out of breath as he stumbled backwards into Dave's arms.

"That SLUT is my girlfriend! Don't …you dare talk about her like that!" I pushed myself up the wall so I was now standing in front of him. I was meant to be weak, I knew he had drugged me, I could tell but I wasn't weak. Hearing him talk about Britney about that made me want to hurt him as much as he was planning for me.

"Ah!" He was angry that I had hit him when he thought he was in control. "Dave hit her" He smirked as Dave walked over to me handing me something before landing a punch in my stomach. I shoved it in my pocket not even realizing what it was before he landed another blow to my side sending me back to the floor. I cried out in pain but I will not cry, I will not allow him the satisfaction of seeing me like that. I promise you Brit I will get out of this and I will never let you out of my sight again.

Britney's prologue

I woke up to what seemed like a sea of a million faces, Quinn's was right over me with other peoples just here there and everywhere. I couldn't move. My eyes were flickering open and I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Britney" Quinn was trying to get me to wake up; people were starting to back away when Niamh started to pull her 'LEAVE HER ALONE' face. They were both crowded by my face but I couldn't really see what was going on. It was blurry and the music was off so I could hear people. A lot of people. Talking, shouting, loud!

"Quinn" I tried to sit up but clutched my head "Oh god what happened!" I sat up holding onto Niamh for support. She looked at Quinn and then over to Blaine and Kurt. She was so crushing on them. "FUCK!" Santana! OMG Santana was gone, they had taken her. My girl. "QUINN! SANTANA!" I tried to stand but felt two firm hands on my shoulder.

"Hunny, you need to sit down. The police are going to take it from here." I sat down as Finn let go of my shoulders and sat down next to Quinn. He was being so sweet. No one was freaking out, well unless you count sugar who was outside with Tina and Rachel because she was shouting and crying.

"Quinn! Where is she? What is going on? I can't remember hardly anything!" I clutched my head again which made her look to Niamh.

"Brit, she was taken. By Artie and he took her to hurt you, you can't let him win. We are going to get her back and we are going to beat the shit out of him okay. Santana is one of my best friends, she is kind, sweet, and kind of scary more importantly madly in love with you, she won't give up. She's from Lima Frecking Heights and she is Santana Frecking Lopez!" Niamh was trying to lighten the situation. I loved her for that. I mean how many people do you know who would make a joke at this time. Niamh knew me; she knew that I needed it. It would calm me down. I just couldn't stop thinking of her. In a house somewhere without me there to tell her I love her or to tell her it's going to be alright. OMG what if he kills her. No I can't think like that, I'm going to get her back and when I do… I'm never letting her out of my sight again without 2485 body guards!

"Britney, do you know why he took her?" Quinn was trying to be reasonable and keep a level head. After all she was the one going to law school.

"He took her because I said no when he asked me to marry him!" I sobbed out onto Niamh's shoulder, she was the only one who offered it and she is always the one to offer a shoulder which only made me cry more at when Santana gave me hers, I want her back so bad I don't think I'll be able to go through this without her there to squeeze my hand and tell me that she is there and she isn't going anywhere.

"Britney… we didn't know!" Quinn was now right next to me with her hand on my other shoulder, the rest of the hall had been ushered out and it was just the three of us sat on the floor. The police were putting signs with numbers everywhere and tape that said crime scene.

"Mrs. Pierce?" A tall police woman walked over to us, she was wearing her uniform and I swear if Santana was here I would be making her jealous by saying she looked very cute in it and we should try role play at some point. "I'm PC Gardner but you can call me Amber" She took a seat next to us and took her hat off placing it on the floor.

"I'm Quinn this is Niamh and Britney." Quinn took her hand off my knee and held it out for the police woman.

"So can any of you tell me in your own words what exactly happened leading up to the point where Mrs. Pierce…"

"Britney please…" I cut her off. Mrs. Pierce was my mother. I am definitely not my mother and I like me nice, I like people to use it.

"Leading up to Britney's faint." We took it in turns, First Quinn, then Niamh and finally me. I told them how my Girlfriend was trying to be romantic and sing to me and how well she was doing until that Asshole decided to wreck everything! I swear if they don't catch him then I am going to personally catch him and beat the living…

"Britney hun, are you okay?" Quinn was looking down at my clenched fists. I can't even remember clenching them. I mean it was understandable how angry I was but I never saw myself as a violent person. It was my fault wasn't it! If I had been the one who was kidnapped, Santana wouldn't of fainted, she would be out there, at Arties house, anywhere but sat on the floor feeling sorry for herself and talking to a stupid police officer.

"Yes Quinn I'm fine" I stood up and everyone followed "I'm going to go and find my Girlfriend!" I stormed out of Sugars house. I ran down the path. It was pitch black and if it wasn't for the lights along the path I wouldn't be able to see where I was. Santana's car! It was parked in the little car park sugar had made on the grass and I had her keys. She didn't want loose them so she put them in my purse.

"BRITNEY! YOU CANT DRIVE!" Quinn was shouting after me followed by Niamh and Amber.

"I have to find her! I can't sit here and watch PC PLOD mess about with a crime scene where my girlfriend could simply be at McKinley or at his house! I HAVE TO TRY!" I opened the door and Quinn had stopped running towards me. She was letting me go. She knew that I would hate her forever and ever if she didn't. She had to let me do this.

It had been an hour, I had been to Arties, scaring his mother and sister to death, shouting and screaming at them to tell me where he was. I had been to McKinley, no one was there… so I brock a window and ran around the school for 20 minutes screaming their names and bursting the doors open. I even went into Sues office, don't know why but it was always a possibility. The police officer from before turned up as I was leaving and told me I can't go breaking into building otherwise she is going to have to arrest me for criminal damage. I couldn't stop. Not until I found her. I didn't care if I had to go to India to find her, I was going to. I can't fail her now, not after the 11 years that we have known each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up alone

I woke up to the cold splash of water that hit my face. The water dripping over my face and down onto my chest. I tried to get up again but this was becoming all too clear to me now. I was in the room. The pitch black room. But only now there was light. My lip was split, my stomach had been pounded and my legs, arms, chest, head and every other part of my body were aching. I had flash backs of being slammed into a wall, clobbered in the back of the head, beaten, slapped. It was all coming back to me.

"Santana" I clutched my head. The voice echoed around the room "Santana" I put my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. "Santana, we need to get your out of here." It was Dave, he had given the beating but I knew, if he wanted he could have given me worse. I was mentally thanking and killing him.

"Dave?" I couldn't get anything out other than that. My voice was deep and sore. My through was swollen from where he had me pinned up against the wall. "Wha..What's going on?" I stood up, clutching hold of anything and everything to try and help me stand. My knees were like jelly though... No matter what I did they shuck from beneath me. I felt his strong grip clutch my sides and help me move towards the exit.

"Santana! THIS HAS GONE TO FAR! We need to get your ass out of here! Artie has gone crazy. He wants to look her Britney and bring her here to" I pushed him away from me.

"HE will NOT touch a hair on her head!" I screamed clutching hold of my sides as it was extremely painful to shout. God! If he even came near her again I think I might actually kill him. He can't take Britney. My only chance, my only chance of getting to her on time is to work with him. No matter how much I hated him right now, for what he did to me. I couldn't let it happen to Brit. We had to go.

"Santana I understand that! Not get over here and let me get you out of her so you can save her!" He grabbed my sides and slowly led me out of the dark room and into a hallway. It was long and lit up. I swear if anyone was to look at this, they would think that I was trying to escape from an asylum. That's what it looked like anyway.

"Dave… I can't walk! It's too painful. Help me?" He grabbed me closer swinging his arms under my legs and scooping me up. He was such a good friend, a good friend who hours before thought he would beat you up for a physco guy in a wheel chair, but didn't want to do it so he didn't hit you as hard as he could. I was grateful for that.

We burst through several doors until we were at the front door. It was large and oak. I knew I had to remember where we were, what happened if he already had her, what happened if he took her and brought her here but no one knew where here was and Dave wouldn't tell us.

"Dave. Do you know how to get here?" I asked as he stormed down the front steps and out into the rain. It hit me. The rain was like gun fire, exploding on my face. It was painful against my swollen lip and busted eye.

"Yes. If he already has her, I will bring you back here. I promise!" He shoved me into his truck. I had already been in the truck a good few times and this time I couldn't be happier to be out of the rain whereas on many occasions I have wanted to be in the rain rather than in that truck of his.

The Drive was long; we finally got to Britney's house after about an hour of driving. It was silent the whole drive, he kept looking at my blood stained clothes and my busted lip. He must have felt so bad for what he did.

We pulled up outside Britney's house as I saw her car in the drive way. She's here. More importantly I saw my car on her drive. She was defiantly here! I jumped out of the car nearly falling over as my feet collided with the grass beneath me, but I managed to steady myself.

"BRITNEY!" I screamed her as loud as I could. "BRITNEY" I ran to her door which was still a couple of feet away. My legs were killing and Dave wasn't there to hold me up any longer. AS I got closer to the door I saw it open. She made her way out. She was soaking. She had definitely been out in the rain. God she looked so beautiful as her face lit up when she saw me running towards her.

Britney's prologue

I was sat on the couch with my mum, dad, sister and a few police officers, we were expecting Camille and Cameron to arrive here as this was the last place Santana was before Sugars and plus the police officers were already here because they drove me back from Breadsticks. I may or may not have smashed a million glasses trying to get the owner to tell me if he had seen her.

"BRITNEY!" I picked me head up from its position on my knees that were tucked up to my head. . "BRITNEY"

"Sss…San.. Santana? SANTANA!" I jumped off the couch and few at the door, I opened the door with help from my sister and jumped onto the garden. It was still raining and I couldn't see, but when I saw a tall figure in a dress running towards me screaming in pain and screaming my name, I knew, I knew it was her.

"OH MY GOD! SANTANA!" I sprinted as fast as I could towards her, a smile on my face as I saw her smile and laugh at how I was running. I finally got to her and whisked her up in the air, twirling her around in the air. My arms wrapped around her legs her arms around my neck. I slowly began to lower her as I saw the blood on her shirt. There was a lot of blood.

"Britney!" She just kept saying my name over and over again. I could see in her eyes she was in pain. She was in a hell of a lot of pain but I wasn't going to let her go again. I loosened my grip and kissed her square on the lips.

"DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!" I screamed as the whole house made their way onto the grass.

"Never! I promise you never" She kissed me again, this time it was more, it was less. It was everything. I knew from that moment I had fallen. The way she had made me feel that day was enough for a life time and I don't think I would be able to cope if she left me again.

"Santana! SANTANA!" Camille was running at us, I let go off her as she kissed my check and ran to her sister. They fell onto the grass and Cameron jumped on Santana. They were all on the floor hugging and crying. It was a beautiful sight to see. The way that they loved her was amazing.

"Juro que si alguna vez has hecho algo como esto otra vez, voy a ir a todas las alturas de Lima en el culo. OMG por qué sucedió esto? olvidarse de él! Dime más tarde!" (I swear if you ever do anything like this again, i will go all Lima heights on your ass. OMG why did this happen? Forget it! Tell me later!) Her sister was in tears. Santana just nodded onto her chest as her sister cradled the Latina. I felt a little helpless. I didn't know whether to go back inside or just stand outside watching in the pouring rain. I walked up to my mum. She pulled me into a hug and whispered She's safe in my ear. She hugged her and began to weep as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was met by Camille. She grabbed me and hugged me. Tight. It felt right, it felt like Santana's hugs just this one didn't give me that warm feeling inside.

"Camille Te quiero tanto. Lo siento mucho. Esta es la familia. Esto es lo que necesitamos. No mamá, no papá. Sólo necesitamos unos a otros y eso es todo lo que necesitas. ¿De acuerdo? Derecho malos explicar todo lo demás más adelante." (Camille I love you so much. I am so sorry. This is family. This is what we need. No mum, No dad. We just need each other and that is all we will ever need. Okay? Right I'll explain everything else later)

"Carmen, she is home. We are never going to let her go again I promise you!" I pulled her closer as she cried on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, when you came around that say and you fell asleep, I was a bitch like Santana said. I'm just, I'm just I'm sorry." She was crying pretty hard. Everyone had walked back into the house. Santana was still talking to the Camille in the rain, trying to ashore her that she was fine, just some cuts and bruises. Camille took Santana in her arms and carried her back up to the house as she saw what I saw. The rain was causing the strong Latina pain. The walked up to me and just before they got to the door, she pull Santana down.

"Britney… I want to say thank you!" Camille was looking between me and Santana. "I don't want you to think this was your fault. It wasn't. That wheel chair guy was way out of order! Britney you have something that someone else has ever had… my little Hermana's heart." She pointed at Santana who was blushing, or she was bruised. I couldn't tell. "The police told me what you did" Santana looked up from the floor and was met with my eyes. "The way you brock into two building and scared 5 people to death!" Santana chuckled. "No one has ever loved my sister the way you have and I want to say thank you."

"Actually it was 7, I scared the twins next door when I was looking for Artie" They both laughed as I gestured for a hug, Camille complied. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. She let out a sob but quickly pulled it back in; she was trying to stay strong. She was being strong for her sister. "I love her more than anything!" Camille stood back next to Santana as I turned to her. "Did you hear that" I pulled her closer "I love you more than anything!" I closed the gap between up and kissed her.

"Okay sister still here!" Camille laughed and pushed past us and went into the house to find Carmen who was still crying on my mums shoulder.

"You love me hummm." Santana brock the kiss and rested her forehead against mine. "because I love you too! And if it takes being kidnaped and beaten for hours for you to say it, I'm going to do that more often!" She giggled trying to make light of the situation, I didn't laughed I only pushed my lips onto hers again, holding it for a little bit longer this time.

We walked into the house hand in hand and took a seat. The police asked their questions and Santana answered them the best she could. She squeezed my hand at nearly every question and I just held her tighter on my lap and made her know I was there for her. Once the police were gone, we agreed that she should stay here tonight, to be closer to me. Plus I wasn't letting her out of my sight again. I took her up to my room and told her to get a quick shower. She turned on the shower and got undressed, I handed her a towel threw the door. I was folding my clothes on the bed when I heard her wince at the pain of the water. I forgot I had a power shower. God that must be hurting her so much. I knocked on the door loudly.

"SANTANA! GET OUT ILL RUN YOU A BATH!" I heard the shower get turned off and then the door unlocking. She opened it. She was wrapped in a towel and made her way onto the bed where she sat down clutching her side. I walked over to her and hugged her lightly before going back into my on-suit bathroom and running the bath for her. I put bubbles in and I made sure the water was a nice temperature. I was going to take care of her. I don't care what she said. It was happening.

She got out of the bath and had gotten changed in the bathroom. When she came out I was lying on my bed with my head phones in. She stood there, for what seemed like hours when actually it was more like 10 minutes. By the time i noticed she was there, she was smirking. She had a massive grin on her face and it was so mice to see.

"I can't thank you enough" She stood there, looking at the floor, tracing circles on her hips with her fingers. "I mean you, you practically saved me. Almost got arrested. Held me. Britney. I don't think I could ever thank you enough." She stood there still looking at the floor. Really. She thought she was thankful. I was just glad to have my girl back. The girl I loved back in my arms, where she should be now.

"Get over here you big numpty" I held my arms out as she lifted her head with a smile and ran at me, jumping on the bed and burying her still wet body into the crook of my neck.

"He saved me Britney. He saved me. He beat me and then he saved me." I just brushed my hand down her face to sooth her.

"Shhhhh. Shhhhh Santana it's all going to be okay. I'm here baby. I'm here."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Don't do the crime**_

[Britney's Prolog]

It was a warm morning when I flew the curtains open revealing the sleeping Latino sprawled across her bed. It made her smile. I had been staying at Santana's a lot latterly. I didn't want to leave her. I didn't ever want to leave her.

"San…" No answer "Santana" No Answer "Baby, I have pancakes" She moaned. "Santana your sister is out and we are all alone" With that Santana sprung out of the bed and rugby tackled me to the floor.

"Hi" I said as she kissed the side of my mouth

"Good Morning, Sleeping beauty." I laughed at how much of a dork she had become

"Can you get off me now, your sister has made breakfast and I think if you stay up here any longer she will come looking for you and we will have a repeat of last time" I was staring into her eyes, she widened.

"You Britney S. Pierce are an evil, wicked woman. You told me we were alone just so that I would get up." She gasped very dramatically "how could you!" She stood up off me. I was giggling. One hand over my eyes to shield me from the sun and the other pressed against my bare stomach as my shirt had risen up. Santana was practically drooling. I think back to just 3 weeks ago, and how hurt she had been when I even kissed her, now she is bouncing around the room, rugby tackling me to the floor just to get a peek at my stomach.

"Well then you wouldn't want the pancakes I made for you down stairs. hummmm" Santana ran at me. She grabbed me by the back of my knees, throwing me over her shoulder.

"Me Hungry, If Britney lucky. I end up eating Brit-Brit." She practically ran down the stairs with me still laughing over her shoulder. She got to the lounge when she started to smell the pancakes. She moaned into the back of my legs. "Hummmmmmmmmmm! BRIT-BRIT DID GOOD!" I let out a very loud HA! As she continued to carry me into the kitchen to find her sister sat there with a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other.

"I swear if I had walked in on this a week ago, I might have actually thrown up." She states matter of factly still looking down at the newspaper in fount of her.

"Morning Camille, How are you this beautiful morning!" Santana made her way around the kitchen island and kissed her sister on the cheek. A habit they had gotten into since Santana got kidnaped. She hummed to herself as she poured out two pots of coffee.

"The only thing beautiful is the girl who is humming to herself… again" I walked over to Santana taking one of the coffee cups and taking a sip and kissing my girlfriend on the cheek.

"Awwwwwww. Isn't someone being sweet this morning. Did Santana make you pleased of something last night?"

"CAMILLE! My sex life has nothing to do with you! My Room! My Girlfriend! My Sex!" Santana was almost mocking her sister who had put the newspaper down and was now holding her hands above her head.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you want to cover her mouth next time San. This house has thin walls. I swear I had to wear fucking ear plugs. Oh San!" She moaned out before taking a sip of her coffee and looking at me. I was stunned. I mean I didn't know I was that loud but it is very embarrassing that Camille heard us. We have had sex at least twice a day for 3 weeks now. God that must be hell for her! Camille just had a stupid smirk on her face. She seemed happy that we were happy. I'm sure she doesn't want to hear it at 3 in the morning but I'm willing to work on that if Santana does to. I mean. If my mum had said that to me I would have been horrified.

"Look Camille are you seriously trying to get me to stay away from this gorgeous lady" With that she had her arm wrapped around me and she had her head on my neck, burying into my hair. I let out a small giggle as Carman came down stairs.

"Uh San will you get your girlfriend to put some bloody pants on" She walked over to the counter next to her sister and grabbed the coffee in front of them.

"You will not, I want to be able to look at those sexy legs alllllllll day" She picked me up again, throwing me over her shoulder and spinning me around. I knew it. I just knew it. This had to be fate, this had to be what it was like to be part of Santana's family and one day, one day I am going to be able to come home to this, every day and hug and kiss her until I can't any more. I mean I can now but there will be something about living with her that will make out relationship a little better don't you think.

"Britney, Will you please come out with me tonight?" She put me down as I lunged at her and whispered 'Yes' in her ear. I wanted another date with her, considering that our first date didn't go to well. I mean kidnap and a CRAZY ex-boyfriend is a little much for some girls to handle but the way her eyes sparkled when she saw me, the way that she cared about me, asked me how my day was, did the little things like helping me with my homework and sitting me with me in the garden when I just wanted to be on my own, that was what I needed. She loved me. I can see that now. She has always loved me and I think that the kidnapping has just made us both realize how much we actually love each other.

I can believe that she is mine. Just think. This time last year I knew she had some sort of crush on me but I had no idea that I would want to be with her or even had the same feelings. She was always good with words and well let's just says that I'm not really. She is my girlfriends and I can't wait until school so I can show her off in our last year. Just imagine it now, the two of us walking down the corridor, holding hands, laughing, kissing where ever whenever , sending texts to each other and then blushing when the teacher reads them out loud in the class and you just sit there proud of me, you don't care who hears it. You Love me. And I Love You.

"What were you thinking of?" I must have had some stupid smirk on my face, her eyes were bright and soft, I melted when they met, inches apart, looking right at each other. "You looked like you were in your own little world!"

"I was. I was just thinking about what it is going to be like when we are back at school and there is no sluttier Britney and Santana, only dating Britney and Santana. Santitney or Brittana? That is the question." She giggled."Do you realize how much I love you" She pulled me in to her, resting my head in her chest which was pretty hard because I was taller.

"Britney I can't wait for those things! I love you too!" She kissed the top of my head and I knew that that must be what she was thinking about too, she seemed so relieved when I had said it. Like she had been holding back on saying it scared it would scare me away. "Brittana"

"What?"

"I think we should be Brittana"

"I love it san, now come we have to go the hospital later, your check up!"

"Urh. I hate the hospital; they look at me like I'm stupid or something. Makes me feel awful." She pouts "Can we not just stay here and not go because I'd rather have a movie day with you then have nurses prod needles in me."

"What sort of girlfriend would I be if I didn't make you go to the doctors? No were going." Britney stood up off Santana. "Plus after the Doctors we have our date so I'd rather we go to the doctors and then go and get ready for that. Yes?" Britney giggled and made her way back to the kitchen leaving Santana stood by the mirror in the lounge with a huge grin on her face.

[Santana's prolog]

She has this thing with me. She always seems to make me do whatever I'm told, like I'm some sort of performing monkey that only answers to her. I'm kind of glad about that thought. I have been whipped so much and I couldn't be happier. Well I could. I swear if the Ohio Police Department don't do anything else about Artie and Dave then I actually think I might go after them both myself. Artie deserves to rot in hell whereas Dave just made the wrong choices. He chose the wrong side and didn't think about the consequences so I guess I kind of forgive him, he did save me.

Britney was in the shower. I could hear her humming in there. It was probably the most adorable thing that I had ever herd, her humming. I don't know what it was, it sounded like some you me and six music, we didn't really have the same taste. I mean she was into hard rock as well as Ke$ha and I was into Nicki Minaj or Justin Timberlake. But our loves in music went really well together.

"I got a pocket full of sunshine, I got a love and I know it's all mine!" She screamed under the shower head. She knew I could hear her. She was teasing now. I walked out of my bedroom because I knew if I stayed in there any longer I would get in the shower with Britney and we wouldn't end up coming out for at least a few hour and I had this stupid appointment. I don't want to go to the doctors by Britney is worried about me, she wants to make sure that I am alright and that I can start up working again. I walk down the stairs which can still be painful, it's not too bad today but I have been pumped full of drugs this morning.

"Morning San, you alright?" She saw me wince in pain on the last step and rushed over to me helping me to the couch.

"Camille I'm fine, I'm just still in a little pain that's all. I'm going to the doctors with Britney later so well get it checked out okay?" I studied her face. She liked Britney but she was still new to the idea that we were a couple and that we were going to do things together and it's not just me and Cam against the world any more.

"Alright." She stood up from her place on the couch next to me and started walking to the kitchen. "I'm making some coffee so you want some?" She turned me to me and I just nodded and smiled at her. She was obviously upset that she can't be the one to look after me anymore.

"Cam you need to get over this!" she didn't look at me, she just stood at the counter pouring the coffee and stirring it more than needed.

"San I'm fine." I was burning holes in the back of her head and she was obviously not okay with all of this. "Seriously! Stop staring at me before I pour this coffee on you. Then you'll be in the hospital for longer!"

"Camille Casanova Gisela Sophie Lopez! Will you get over the fact that me and Britney are together and we are going to be for a fucking long time!" I took a step towards the coffee and took it. "miraque no me estásperdiendocomounahermana, queestáganandouna. Superaresta Camille. La amo y esnecesarioya sea aprenderaaceptaresto o me botan." (look you are not losing me as a sister, you are gaining one. Get over this Camille. I love her and you need to either learn to accept this or kick me out.) She just stood there looking at me. She took the coffee and brought it to her mouth and drank it.

"Santana, I love you. I do. And I'm not going to kick you out! Not now, not ever. You are my sister and I will always love you. This is hard for me, to see my sister, the girl who has been bringing guys home since she was 13 bring home a girl and to say she s in love with her, I donno Hun. It is going to take time but if you give me that. Things will get better I promise." She put her cup down as I ran to her and flung my arms around her. It was killing my insides but I didn't want to let go, she was being so, so sweet and I wanted her to know that I appreciated it.

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear.

"I am definitely not saying break up with Britney and I'm not saying you need to tone down the PDA but maybe don't go talking about your sex life okay. And maybe keep the noise down a little at night. Santana this is going to take me a while. Wait for me."

I was nodding into her shoulder, I'm pretty sure I even let one or two tears escape not before sniffing when I heard the door to the bathroom open and then close. Britney came bouncing down the stairs. Camille shouldn't be here. She would normally be at work and let's just say that me and Brit have got into a little routine of sorts when she is at work.

"Santana! I CANT FIND MY BRA… OR ANY OTHER CLOTHES" SHIT! I thought to myself as I heard Britney giggle and get closer and closer to me and more importantly my sister with no clothes on.

"BRITNEY, NO!" It was too late. She had entered the kitchen in nothing! Nothing at all. No towel, no clothes not even the tiniest wash cloth to cover herself up with. I ran at her just as she entered and stood in front of her so that Camille couldn't see anything.

"Oh MY GOD! Camille! What… I mean What are you ermm doing here!" Camille was turned the other way while I rushed Britney out f the kitchen and into the lounge where there was a big blanket she could wrap up in. "San I am so, so sorry! I honestly thought that we were alone." She hugged me and rested her head into my neck as I wrapped the blanket around her and held her closer than before.

"Hunny you know I don't mind this, in fact I quite like it but no hunny, not in front of my sister." I let out a giggle as I hurt Camille sigh in the kitchen "She's having a little trouble."

"What do u mean a little trouble" How do I do this, the look in her eyes as she tried to work out what I was trying to tell her. I couldn't hurt her. Oh god. How do I tell the woman I love that my sister isn't funny okay with the way that things are or the fact that her sister is a lesbian and her girlfriend has just walked into the kitchen naked!

"Hunny she just doesn't want you walking down stairs naked again. I mean all this" I pointed at her up and down "Is for me anyway! Don't go giving it to my sister" I let out a giggle and gripped her tighter.

"Oh Okay… we have to go in like 30 mins" She whispers in my ear.

"San, Britney. I'm going to work. I will be home around midnight so if you are in don't wait up for me okay. I'll see you later" Camille walked out of the kitchen passing us and heading for the door before whispering something in Britney's ear that made her blush.

When Camille had gone we both went up stairs, Britney helped me with my shower although I think that her t-shirt got the wettest, we may or may not have had a mini water fight. We got changed and just lay on my bed for about 20 minutes, it was nice and peaceful. It was… it was serer. No noise, no kissing. Just holding each other and listening to the back ground noise and each other breathing.


	11. Chapter 11

**4 years later **

"Britney! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed threw the supermarket at the blond girl who was dancing in her sweats to the music blasting threw the new headphones I had literally just bought her. "BRINTEY!" I stepped over to her, careful not to get hit by one of her swaying limbs, I tapped her on her shoulder making her open her eyes and take her headphones out and smile at me.

"What's up. Are we going" A round of applause rang out as everyone had stopped to see her dance. "I think they want an on core" She smiled even bigger and looked over to Finn to see if it was okay for her to do so as he was now the manager.

"ILL TELL YOU ALL WHAT! ILL DANCE" A loud applause rang out threw the shop "IF YOU LET MY FINANCEE SING!" I was stunned. Truly stunned. Everyone clapped louder and looked around for this mysterious 'fiancée' but it was me. The people that new us were over the moon, I hadn't performed in maybe 4 years. Maybe I sing to Britney but I never perform in public like in glee club any more.

I stood up on one of the tills and was about to speak..

"Come on don't be a spoil sport! Lets the girls man sing for us!" it was some man in his 20s he was obviously not from here. I just shot him a death glare before looking at Britney's sweet face and seeing her look a little annoyed by the comment.

"For those of you who don't know me" I waved at the old woman waving at me "Hi Mrs. Riley! I'm Santana Lopez, and to answer your question rude man who should of kept his mouth shut, I am her fiancée!" I looked down at Britney who smiled at me and gestured for me to carry on "So if you have some problem with the fact that in nearly 4 months we are going to be Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce they you should speak now, or always hold your peace as I think the saying goes!" there were a few open mouths ad Britney cleared an area with the help of Quinn and Rachel who were saying "Yes there gay" to a lot of people, for her to dance on. Finn handed me a mic and then gave me the thumbs up as her already knew what I wanted to sing!

Britney was now stood in the middle of the store with her hands on her hips while was ready to sing on top of the till. Finn gave me the nod and Britney brought her head down to look at the floor. The song that we had been performing to each other for years blasted through the stereo system. Single ladies!

I did my thing, and then Britney did hers with the help of Quinn and Rachel. I couldn't keep my eyes off her and I was very surprised that when the song finished she walked right up to the guy and said something before and stood right in front of him.

"YOU SEE THAT AMAZINGLY TALENTED BEAUTIFUL SEXY STUNNING SHY GIRL WHO KILLED THAT SONG AND STOLE MY HEART 5 YEARS AGO! YH WELL THAT'S MY FIANCEE!" She screamed it in his face and he just looked down and shuffled away.

"Brit!" I screamed at her as she saw me her face lit back up and she playfully ran up to my engulfing me in an amazing hug and spinning my around off the floor shouting 'you did it you did it'. If anyone was watching they would have thought that she was beginning the Dora the explorer theme-tune.

"Baby I only did it because you were standing right in front of me doing your thing." I turn to Quinn and Rachel "And you two weren't half bad either but my girl stole the show don't you think! "They both smiled and we had a massive group hug when our audience gave us a massive round of applause.

I got up on the till again leaving Britney wonder what the hell was going on. I just smiled at her when Quinn and Rachel wrapped their arms around her to hold her up, just in case.

"For those of you who know my beautiful fiancée Britney you are seriously at a loss. Now I have some information to share with her and I kind of thought that I would tell you all as well because it great news and im just so happy about it that I want to tell the world. For around 4 months me and Britney have been planning our wedding and our life together that starts today" Britney looked very confused. I looked at Quinn and Rachel who just had massive smiles on their face.

"SAN JUST TELL HER!" Rachel was getting inpatient. She wanted me to tell her and she had wanted me to tell her for maybe a few weeks but it had to be perfect! It had to be something that she would remember, not that she wouldn't remember it, I want it to be something that people talk about. Sharing our news with the world.

"Britney Susan Lopez-Pierce, or should I call you Mom." Britney's face dropped and then turned into the biggest smile that I have ever seen on her,

"IT WORKED!" she ran over to me and span me around in a circle while the shop broke out into cheering and applause. Rachel, Quinn, Finn, Puck and even Sugar all ran to us giving us a massive hug while Britney cried on my shoulder.

"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to tell you in a perfect way. I wanted you to be more than happy when I told you, I wanted all these people" I gestured to the people behind me "I wanted them to know how happy the three of us are going to be!" She grabbed my belly and kissed it.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy" she cooed into my stomach. This was the sight that I had wanted to see for years. This is my life and I couldn't think of anything better.

"Amber do you realize how happy I am right now!"

"Santana I know you are, do u know how happy I am to be with you!"


End file.
